This invention relates to devices for mixing and dispensing beverages and in particular to dispensing carbonated beverages by mixing a flavored syrup and carbon dioxide and dispensing the mixture and to a valve device therefor.
Applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,411,540 discloses such a beverage dispensing valve. However, it has been found that various problems of sealing exist in this type of valve construction, particularly, in the flow passages for the carbonated water and that more adjustment over the flow of carbonated water needs to be had in order to assure a high quality of beverage dispensed therefrom. It has also been found that some dispensing problems exist in the rate at which drinks can be dispensed and in the amount of foaming often present in the dispensed drink. A more positive control and indication of position is also desired in the flavor selector control to assure reliability in selection and operation.
Accordingly, an important object of the present invention is to provide an improved beverage mixing and dispensing valve of the aforementioned type.
Another important object of the present invention is to provide a mixing valve for dispensing carbonated beverages in which the flow rates may be conveniently and reliably adjusted to provide for quality and consistency in the dispensed products.
Yet another important object of the present invention is to provide a beverage mixing and dispensing valve having improved sealing of fluid passages to prevent improper mixing and otherwise leaky dispensing.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide a beverage mixing and dispensing valve which has a rapid dispensing rate yet minimizes foaming.